Gone Away
by M C T
Summary: A One-Shot Takari Songfic of the song Gone Away by the Offspring. Tearjerker. Pleas R&R!


Discalimer: I don't own Digimon, or the lyrics of the song "Gone Away" by the Offspring. If you haven't heard this song I strongly advise you listen to it.  
  
Gone Away  
  
TK was stopping by to see Kari. He carried an acoustic guitar in his arms.  
  
"Hi, Kari," he said. "I wrote a song for you, I hope you like it."  
  
He put the guitar in his lap and started playing.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"TK, you're the only one who can protect Kari now! You have to keep her safe!" Sora told TK.  
  
"Ok, Sora. I promise to take care of Kari." TK answered her. TK and Kari ran off just as Piedmon came crashing through the wall and turned her and Gomamon into key chains.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Let go, Kari! Save yourself!" TK yelled.  
  
"No, TK! I'm not letting go of you!" Kari yelled back, as Piedmon cut the rope.  
  
"It sounds like you two are falling for each other!" Piedmon said.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
TK sang,  
  
"Maybe in another life, I can find you there,"  
  
"Pulled away before you're time, I can't deal it, it's so unfair..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kari...TK slowly said, "...I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now..."  
  
"What is it, TK?" Kari looked at him, confused.  
  
"Kari..." TK said. They were standing outside of Kari's apartment. It was the middle of January, and the snow was lightly falling on their heads. "...I love you."  
  
Kari looked down at the ground. TK put her hand on her chin and raised her face to look at him. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Kari." TK said, stuttering.  
  
"TK...I love you, too." Kari said, sobbing.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"Because I've waited for this moment for 7 years, ever since we met in the Digital World." She responded.  
  
TK looked surprised. "Kari..."  
  
"TK..." She leaned toward him and softly brushed her lips against his. He pulled her closer. The two of them shared their most intimate moment they've ever had.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"And it feels, and it feels like Heaven's so far away..."  
  
"And it feels, yea it feels like the world is so cold now that you've gone away."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
TK and Kari were sitting in a park bench. It was a warm June night. "Kari, do you know what today is?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course I do TK. It's our third anniversary as a couple." Kari answered.  
  
"Kari, you know I love you with all my heart, right?" TK asked her.  
  
"Just like I love you with all my heart." She answered.  
  
"Hikari Kamiya," TK said, as he kneeled on the grass and pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled as tears began to flow from her eyes. "Oh TK, of course I will!" she exclaimed. The two embraced in a deep kiss.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Leaving flowers on your grave, to show that I still care,"  
  
"Black Roses and Hail Mary's, can't bring back what was taken from me..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
TK and Kari looked elaborated when they walked in their home to find a surprise engagement party.  
  
"Congratulations, you two!" Tai yelled. Everyone was there. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolie, Cody, Ken, all of their parents, even Davis.  
  
TK and Kari were so happy together. They spent a great time that night at their engagement party.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I reach to the sky, and call out your name,"  
  
"And if I could trade, I would."  
  
"And it feels, and it feels like Heaven's so far away,"  
  
"And it stings, yea it stings now, the world is so cold, now that you've gone away..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
TK waited impatiently at the altar. His beautiful wife-to-be slowly walked down the aisle in the most amazing white dress he had ever seen. She was walking with her father. Sure, 19 seemed like a young age to get married at, but they loved each other, and they would find a way to pull through.  
  
After a long speech by the minister, the question finally came. "Do you, Takeru Takaishi take Hikari Kamiya to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Hikari Kamiya, take Takeru Takaishi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
The two of them shared a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
A tear formed in TK's eye as he sang.  
  
"I reach to the sky, and call out your name,"  
  
"Oh please let me trade, I would."  
  
"And it feels, and it feels like Heaven's so far away,"  
  
"And it stings, yea it stings now, the world is so cold, now that you've gone away."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
TK was at his office at work. The phone rang in his office. "Hello?"  
  
"TK, its Tai." Tai said. He sounded terrible.  
  
"Tai? What's wrong?" TK asked.  
  
"It's Kari..." he said.  
  
"What? What happened to Kari?" he asked, panicking.  
  
"She's been hit by a drunk driver. She's in the hospital. Things aren't looking good..."  
  
At these words did TK drop the phone without bothering to hang it up. He threw on his coat and ran out of the office door. It was about 9:00 on an October Tuesday night. He jumped his care and headed for the hospital.  
  
"I need to see Kari Takaishi. Where is she?" TK asked the nurse at the front desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, she's in intensive care. You can't see her--"  
  
TK rushed up the stairwell. When he reached the third floor he asked the nurse on the third floor. "Where is Kari Takaishi???"  
  
"Who are you?" asked the nurse.  
  
"I'm her husband!"  
  
"Oh...follow me." Replied the nurse, leading him into a room. Tai was sitting outside the room, crying. Kari lied their, all bandaged up. Her abdomen was severely bleeding and doctors were trying to patch her up.  
  
"Kari!" he yelled when he saw her.  
  
"Please, wait outside sir!" said one of the doctors.  
  
"She's my wife!" TK yelled. Tears became to flow from his eyes.  
  
A doctor pulled him outside. "Listen, there isn't much we can do. The impact of the car crushed her liver and kidneys. It's surprising she's still alive." The doctor said.  
  
"So, she is going to."  
  
"I'm afraid so..." the doctor said, looking down. "You should go talk to her. We did as much as we could to keep her alive for as long as we can, but it won't be long..."  
  
TK ran into the room. He knelt by her bed and picked up her hand and kissed it. "Kari? Can you hear me?" he asked.  
  
"...TK." she said to him. She put a weak smile on her face and looked at him.  
  
"Oh Kari!" TK started to cry.  
  
"TK...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Please, don't say that. None of this was you're fault."  
  
"I'm sorry for having to leave you..." Kari said. She knew her time was coming.  
  
"What do you mean? The doctors say that you're going to be fine..." TK said.  
  
"...you know, you never were a good liar, TK." She said, smiling.  
  
He tried to laugh, but more tears came out. "I love you, Kari. I always will, with all my heart."  
  
"I love you too, TK. I will always love you." Kari said. Her hand went limp in his. She slowly closed her eyes.  
  
TK sobbed. He kissed her on the forehead. He walked out of the room. Tai stood up, and they hugged. "She's...she's gone..." TK said to his brother- in-law.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I hope you liked the song, Kari. I wrote it last week, I wanted it to be perfect for you. You always only deserved the best." TK said, looking down at the grave. He knelt down by the tombstone. It read "Hikari Takaishi, loving Daughter, Sister and Wife. 1988-2011" TK wiped away a tear, and dropped a white rose on the grave. "Happy Anniversary, Kari." 


End file.
